


Home

by QueenForADay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Equestrian, Fluff, M/M, Take Your Fandom to Work Day, eventing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take Your Fandom to Work Day</p>
<p>Months after arriving on Organa's Ranch, Finn reflects on his life there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution to Take Your Fandom to Work .
> 
> I actually have two jobs. This is one of them. I've been riding horses for 15 years, teaching it for 3. I've competed for 10 years and retired earlier this year because of health reasons (i.e I had a bad accident and retired myself (I can still ride, I just chose not to compete)). All horse names are my own. Kaftan, Sysaro, and Romeo are my children. 
> 
> My other job (part-time tutoring of History and English) will be dealt with by either another pairing or Finn/Poe again *shrugs*.

When Finn woke up, he knew it was going to be one of those days. 

He adored the life Leia had given back to him. After spending a few years wandering between city to city, from job to job, he liked having a place to call home. Leia’s farm felt like home to everyone. It started as a joke, but it soon stuck with anyone who wandered through the main gates: the place was a haven for both humans and animals. Finn hadn’t been to a place like that in years. 

Light beamed in through the half-open curtains, illuminating Finn’s room warmly. It was still a strange thing to wake up to. The room he lived in now, in the farm hand’s house perched to the side of the farm, was bigger than the apartments Finn had been living in for years. It was still mostly empty, with bare shelves and bookcases that had yet to be full of his things. 

On the back of a chair pushed under his desk is Poe’s jacket. He remembers the night he had stayed out looking after a mare in labour. He didn’t want to leave the poor thing, even after Rey had told him that the mare could handle herself. Poe had stayed out that night with him, rubbing the mare’s neck and mane until they had a new colt to look after hours later. Poe had given him his jacket to keep warm. The days on the farm were too hot, and the nights were too cold. It never occurred to Finn to bring a jacket with him, since when night rolled around, he would just go indoors and work himself warm with exercise or chores. 

When Finn managed to roll out of bed and drag himself down to the kitchen, the farm hands are already up and dressed. Finn’s job doesn’t start for another hour, but he likes being up just in case.   
Poe’s the first person he sees – leaning against the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand, his other clasped on Snap’s shoulder. The farm hands are a tightknit group, Finn learned over the months he’s been here. They have their inside jokes, special dates that they get together and do things as a group. Finn’s been invited to them of course, mostly by Poe, Jess and Snap, and he appreciates it. They’re his family now, and he loves each and every one of them. 

“Where’s Rey?” 

“Gone out to the outer fields with Han,” Poe replies. Finn nods and strides around the kitchen, fetching his own cup of coffee and a slice of toast. As he’s pouring coffee into his mug, he feels an arm come around from behind and wrap around his middle. 

“I was thinking,” Poe mumbles against the back of his neck, “I could take you out there myself.”

Finn hums. He turns around in Poe’s arms and leans back against the wooden cabinets. “Don’t you have jobs to do?”

Poe flashes him a bright smile. “I do,” he says. Drinking the last of his coffee, he puts the mug down on the counter and wraps both of his arms around Finn’s waist. “I’m starting them now, and I should be done by five.”

A few farm hands have cast looks their way. Jess is one of them. Finn sees her nudge Snap’s arm, point to Finn and Poe, and gag. 

Finn shakes his head. “I’ll meet you by the barn at 5 then,” he smiles at Poe and pecks a kiss on the other man’s lips. 

 

There’s one point in Finn’s day that he enjoys more than most. 

The main barn is huge. Split down the middle, on one side of the partition is the stables. The horses in them are mixed. Leia’s retired champions are there alongside the ones owned by the farm hands. On the other side of the partition is the indoor arena. 

The partition itself is slated with windows that look out onto the arena. At one point in the day, Finn’s in one of the stables that look out into the arena. Poe has a lot of jobs. The stable hands aren’t tied down to one job, bouncing between them all in an effort to get work done quicker. When Poe isn’t riding or grooming the horses, he’s teaching. 

Finn watches him stand in the middle of the arena, turning in a circle in order to keep his eyes on the girl he’s training. Finn’s never seen her before, but he knows that it must be one of Leia’s sponsors’ daughters. When Finn’s grooming the horse in the stable, he likes to keep an eye on Poe. Poe is possibly the kindest man Finn’s ever known. Truthfully, he’s a saint compared to the men Finn used to know. He can see that when Poe calls the girl into the middle of the arena and shows her what’s she’s doing wrong, or praising her for doing something right. 

Finn gets back to brushing Snap’s horse when the barn doors heave open. 

He can hear Rey and Han coming in. Rey slides into the stable next to Finn and he can hear her giggling. 

“What did you do?” Finn rolls his eyes. 

Rey starts to undo her horse’s saddle. “I beat Han in a race,” she smiles. It’s the bright smile she does whenever she’s done something well or is truly happy. Finn loves seeing it. 

Finn whistles lowly. “Are you sure you don’t want to compete?”

Rey throws the saddle onto the stable door and moves to unclasp her horse’s bridle. “I’ve seen what competing can do to people. I don’t want to be a part of that.”

She looks over to Finn through the wooden beams that line the windows between the stables. “I like what I do, anyway. I wouldn’t want it to change.”

Finn goes back to brushing Snap’s horse. He can hear Poe teaching through the slats in the partition and he smiles fondly to himself. 

 

Poe’s hand goes up and they both slow their horses to a gentle walk. 

They end up on one of the ridges that surround the lands of the farm, keeping it hidden and protected against anything outside of it. The sun is just beginning to set and Poe leads them to a large oak tree. They both dismount their horses and tie their horses’ reins to a low branch. 

Poe unties one of the blankets from the back of his saddle and lays it out on the ground beneath the tree. Finn snickers when he sees BB brush her nose against Romeo’s. 

“We could be in-laws,” he says coyly. Poe looks up to their horses. 

“I don’t think Leia would appreciate organising a horse-wedding,” he replies. They both sit on the blanket, Finn pulling his legs under himself. Poe leans against the trunk of the tree. 

“It would be a terrific excuse to call another party,” Finn supplies. 

Poe fixes him with a serious look. “We do not need to call another party. Have you seen Snap drunk?”

“I’ve heard stories.”

“From Jess?”

“Apparently Drunk Snap is a marvel to behold.”

Poe snorts. “You could say that.”

The sun sets, casting the sky into brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow. Finn eventually shuffles back to the tree trunk and lays back against it, leaning into Poe’s side. 

Poe throws an arm around the other man’s shoulder. “I wanted to show you this,” he says gently, “it’s my favourite place on the farm.”

“It’s beautiful,” Finn replies. 

The ridge isn’t high. They can see birds flying pretty low to the ground, skidding over a nearby lake and climbing back up into the sky. Everything outside of the ridge isn’t Leia’s. The farm ends where they’re lying. 

Finn drops his head onto Poe’s shoulder and breathes in deeply. “Thank you for showing me this.”

Poe’s hand runs through Finn’s short cropped hair, moving down to stroke the back of his ears and down to his neck. He presses a kiss to Finn’s forehead. Pressed together, they were warm even as the cold night’s air started to drift in. The sun eventually disappears behind the furthest ridge and the sky grows dark. 

Finn whines slightly when Poe starts to move. “I want to stay here.”

Poe laughs, eventually getting himself free from Finn’s arms. “We could, but end up frozen to death.”

Poe wanders over to the horses that were happily eating the grass and fruit that’s underneath the tree.

They both clear the blanket, tying it to the back of Poe’s saddle. Finn hopped up on his horse, watching Poe do the same. He did it in such a fluid motion, probably from the years of having BB as his own. 

The mare throws her head back when her rider is settled. “Easy,” Poe hushes her. BB always wants to race, Finn has been told. The way she dances and hops on her hooves underneath Poe just makes it clearer to Finn. 

Finn gathers his reins and squeezes his heels into Romeo’s side. “Race you home,” he laughs to Poe as he bolts past the man, galloping over the long stretch of green fields.

He can hear BB’s hooves thundering behind him and Finn squeezes Romeo’s side again. When he looks over his shoulder, Poe bolts past him with a manic laugh and cuts him off on the final stretch home. 

As they get nearer to the gates back into the farm, they both slow down to a rhythmic trot. Romeo throws back his head. “I know buddy,” Finn pats his neck, “we’ll get ‘em next time.”

The barn is quiet when they get back. A few stable hands hang around some of the stables checking on the mares in foal. They nod to both Finn and Poe as they walk by with their horses. 

“I’m putting her to bed,” Poe says as he leads BB to the end stable. Finn leads Romeo into his, and slips his saddle and bridle off. The horse shakes his body and turns to his hanging hay net. 

“How are you constantly eating?” Finn smiles fondly. Romeo pulls down a mouthful of hay and nickers at his rider. 

Finn steps out of the stable and locks the door. He heaves his saddle and bridle to the tack room, putting them onto the spot just under his name. It’s an odd sight, but something Finn adores. Etched into the wood, alongside the others, is his name. Poe comes in with his equipment, dumping it into his spot, mumbling about how he’ll clean it tomorrow. 

He takes Finn’s hand. “Come on,” he pulls the other man out of the barn. Poe’s arm goes around his shoulders. “The house will be asleep.”

When they walk in, it’s strangely quiet. Finn’s only seen the house so empty during his first week here. He was too restless to sleep. The fact he was in a new place freaked him out a bit, too much so to sleep. That’s when he started to speak to Poe. Poe was just as nocturnal sometimes. 

He remembers their late night conversations on the living room couch. They’d talk about anything and everything, working out what kind of person the other was. If he was going to be honest, their late night conversations were what made Finn fall in love with the other man. 

They climb up the stairs and move through the landing quietly. The doors to the bedrooms are closed, and for a second, Finn pauses on the landing. Their rooms are on opposite ends on the landing, with Poe’s being to the right and Finn’s on the left. 

He watches Poe walk through the dark hallway before he starts following the other man. Poe looks over his shoulder, “What are you doing?”

Finn says nothing, but takes Poe’s hand in his. They pause outside Poe’s room. 

“I want to sleep with you,” Finn says in one breath. His eyes widen slightly, and he rushes to correct himself, “I mean, um, sleep with you, like go to sleep. I don’t want to have sex with you- not yet anyway, I, um-”

Poe’s smiling fondly at him, and shuts him up by pressing his lips to the other man’s. Poe pushes open his door and leads Finn inside. 

“Not yet?” Poe parrots Finn’s words. 

The other man flushes and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. 

Poe cuts him off with another kiss before turning around to tug off his jacket and shirt. “I’m sure that day’ll come, buddy,” Poe smiles over his shoulder. 

Finn wordlessly sheds his own clothes, and sits on the edge of Poe’s bed. His room is the same size, laden with trinkets and books and other things Poe’s collected over the years he’s lived here. He told Finn that he was born on the ranch, so he’s not surprised to see that Poe’s room is so full with things. 

The bed dips and Finn is pulled back onto the bed by Poe. “You’re thinking,” the man tells him, pressing kisses to his temple. They manage to get under the sheets and Finn nestles into Poe’s side. He has his head on Poe’s shoulder when he’s overcome with a warm feeling inside. 

“I was just thinking how this is my home now,” Finn says slowly. 

He can feel Poe’s fingers trace the patch of skin behind his ear and he shivers. 

Poe smiles at him. “It is, and don’t you ever forget that.” 

 

When Finn walks out to the kitchen the next morning, Jess’ eyes are on him instantly. 

“You went to Dameron’s special spot, didn’t you?” she says quietly as she sits next to him at the kitchen table. None of the other farm hands pay them any notice, half-asleep at this point in the morning.

Finn flushes. 

Jess giggles into her cup of tea. “Don’t worry, Finn, I won’t tell a soul. I will point out that you two are practically married now.”

Finn nearly drops his spoon. “What?” he says over a mouthful of cereal.

Jess leans into Finn’s side and says lowly, “he takes no one up there.”

“Really?”

Jess nods. “He’s had relationship before you, Finn. I’m sure you have had ones before Poe too.”  
Finn nods. 

“But he hasn’t taken any one of them up there,” Jess says quietly. Poe strides into the kitchen dressed in a loose-fitting shirt and looser sweatpants. He runs a hand through his curls, curls Finn managed to mess up the night before. He sends a lazy and tired smile Finn’s way.

Jess stands up from the table, taking her cup with her. She flashes Finn a smirk, and then a coyer one to Poe when she walks past him on her way into the hallway. 

“What’s up with her?” Poe says when he sits beside Finn. He shrugs. 

“I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The Farm Hands = Excellent representation of me and my friends at work. We held a horse-wedding for my baby Romeo and my ex-girlfriend's horse Margo. It was an excellent service.


End file.
